Metal Chains
by Skye-Tear
Summary: "I wish I could see that face of yours one last time Uchiha." A small sadistic smirk crosses my lips. "But a few minor unfortunate things have happened. And now all I can see are these metal chains holding me."


Other story of my own creation! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer!: I do not own any of the naruto characters mentioned in this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Metal Chains~<strong>

Chapter one:

**Clank Clank.**

* * *

><p><em>'Clank clank'<em>. The sound of metal clanking on metal rang throughout the small enclosed space I call my prison. _'Tap tap'_ of blood on concrete flooring was the only sound that kept me from slipping into unconsciousness. I knew that if I succumbed to the sleep, that there was little chance of waking up again. The burning sensation that only an hour ago that had once been alit in my body was now little less than a tingling sensation. The dull throbbing pain of my blood caked back was long forgotten, because right now I needed to escape, I needed to stay _alive_.

_'But how?'_

My wrists began sending small and dull pain up my arms as I tried slightly twisting them from the chains vice grip, but the pain only rested at my aching shoulders. 'Hopeless' I thought tiredly. My eyes lids began too droop. Blinking them to rise I began to feel as though my exhaustion had increased tenfold. My body began to shut down without my permission, I needed a way to stay awake. _'Think Sakura!'_ Even my mind was beginning to shut itself down, I can already feel the numbness of sleep creeping throughout my bruised and battered body. I shifted my left shoulder as far as the chains would allow. A sharp pain ripped though my shoulder sending my entire left arm into a world of unimaginable pain. I gritted my teeth. _'Good, pain receptors still work'_ I could also already feel my tired mind becoming more alert.

Once again I began to slowly twist my dislocated shoulder, the chain holding up my hanging form made a high-pitched creaking noise. The wail like sound bounced off the chakra enforced, sound proof concrete walls. I held my shoulder in that slow twisted motion. It was an agonizing minute I could barely believe had was yet to scream. But it worked, my body and mind were now both alert and awake.

_'Good...I'm getting somewhere now'._

I let my body hang in a slouched like position. I'm so tired its becoming unbearable. I was then over come with a sense of dread when the slow _'pat pat'_ sound of feet echoed. I swallowed as the bolts on the out-of-place metal door creaked open. I raised my aching head to look at today's interrogator. I was greeted by the dark and hideous sight of the greeny like coloured man. His golden eyes glowed in the dark. The sight of this _'thing' _disgusted me too no end. I watched as he walked over to my hanging form, only to stop directly infront of me. _'Half black, half white'_ I mused. _'Medically impossible'_. "Ready to talk yet **princess**?" I found the way his voice changed so quickly slightly disturbing. A feral growl escaped my sealed lips. "Never." The strength in my reply surprised myself, even more so when I spat saliva mixed with my own blood at his ugly split-down-the-middle face.

The bloody spit slowly slid down the dark side of his face, coming to a stop at his cheek bone. "**So be it Princess.**" A sadistic smirk crossed his features. His pearly white teeth shined in the darkness. I faintly made out the shape of his tongue licking my bloody spit off of his teeth. My stomach churned, threatening to spill what little food I had left in me. I fell to the ground, my chains clanking loudly to the concrete floor besides me. He squatted down to my height and placed a gloved finger under my chin, slowly tilting my head upwards until he could see my whole face.

"I'll make you talk Princess. **One way or _another_**." I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes glinted in anticipation of my on coming toucher. But how could I not miss the small dribble of saliva that dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and roll silently down his chin. I most defiantly felt my last meal arising like bile in the back of my throat. The wave of fear that I felt must of crossed my face so clearly that he gave me one last sadistic smile before yanking my small body towards the toucher chair by my dirt clad pale pink locks. The metal cuffs were tightened around my hands and ankles strapped to the chairs legs. I had dubbed the chair; _'the torcher chair'_ my first time being strapped to it. I knew that it was only a matter of time before he got bored of my silence and chair me back to the ceiling again. But I couldn't help but remember what I was told just over a month before.

* * *

><p><em>(FlashBack)<em>

_"Where are you going?_

_"Mission."_

_"Who'll be taking your place of my interrogator?"_

_"No one."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because I am your interrogator and you are my prisoner. No other Akatsuki member will harm what is not theirs to hurt."_

_I couldn't help but smile at the second meaning behind his words._

_"Thank-you...Itachi."_

_"Hn."_

* * *

><p>I was right. He did get bored after an hour of my silence. I didn't scream. I couldn't scream. Because if I did, then it would have proved to not just everyone but also to myself that I had come nowhere is the past four years. I was proud that I had not screamed, not when he shoved the rusty and dull ended kunai into my left thigh as hard as he could. Nor when he decided to crack my dislocated shoulder into place and then dislocate it again for his own damn amusement. I'll admit that I screamed and yelled in my head for the pain to go away. And I will not feel ashamed for withering in pain like an out of water fish once my arms where chained above my head, and the cuffs cutting into my wrists.<p>

I found that is was getting harder to breath, my lungs were sore from keeping the air from escaping them in a hope to stop myself from screaming. It worked of corse, but now I was suffering for my own foolishness. I had to keep reminding myself to breath. _'Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out..._' I could feel small droplet's of warm liquid trickling down my nose and others on my cheeks . It kept tickling my nose, making me want to scratch it. More continued to fall, each leaving a hot and wet trail down my face. I wasn't crying, because I had made a promise to myself years ago that I, Sakura Haruno would never cry over trivial things such as pain and lost loves. I wasn't crying, because tears aren't crimson red and they don't keep falling even when you aren't sad any more. I, Sakura Haruno am not crying. Because I, Sakura Haruno am going blind. And guess what! It was all because Itachi didn't keep his promise. Why I trusted an S-class criminal in the first place is anyone's guess. I couldn't help but let out a bubbly laughter that echoed around me. I felt like a crazy person locked up in an asylum with a bunch of other nut jobs. And you don't know how close my words are to true.

* * *

><p><em>(FlashBack)<em>

_"You don't seem scared."_

_"There's no need for me to be."_

_"How so?"_

_"You said so yourself the first day I got here."_

_"So I did, and you trusted my word."_

_"I did because I knew you wouldn't lie."_

_"I may not have this time kunoichi. But I will." _

_"And I'll be waiting for that day Itachi."_

_"Hn."_

* * *

><p>And for the first time in my thirty-three days of being and Akatsuki captive, I screamed. My once bubbly laughter turned into an ear splitting screech that ripped throughout the small concrete box. My pink hair flailed around me as I bent me head up and continued with my shattering-of-hope scream. And just like that my eye lids grew heavy and the weight of sleep was unbearable. I fell. I fell into the darkness that would now surround me and stay for the rest of my life. All because I actually trusted S-class criminal and murderer or his own clan.<p>

Itachi Uchiha.

I fell in love with a murderer.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! So, how do you like it so far? If you're wondering about how Sakura is going blind you'll find out in the next chapter or so.<strong>

**So please review!**


End file.
